The Legacy of Janovah
by Happy Jak
Summary: The first story I've written about Janovah. I hope I did this right...
1. Chapter I

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

_I am a great king. Jak, Mar, whoever I am, I created Haven City.  
After Errol's defeat, I married Ashlein, and had a child. Ashlein  
did not survive the birth. I thought I would stay forever in the  
same time period, but after Ashlein died, reality hit me. There  
would be no more adventures for me. I had to leave, to complete my   
destiny. To become Mar._

_Janovah takes over_

At sixteen, I had run wild most of my life. I had only two friends;   
Kat, who smoked like no tomorrow, watched over me like a bodyguard.  
And Daxter, who is probably the funniest guy I ever knew, if not a  
little perverse. I had naught but a name when I was growing up. Just  
my name and the clothes on my back, with no memories of my mama and  
da.

(Eh, quick note, the dialogue is wee bit different, I know.)

I was top of the pack at riding leapers. I could beat em all. Lord  
Sig never let me drive a buggy. Which kind of sucked, really.

It was one day when my life changed forever.

I was just tending to the leapers, which is kind of my job, as an  
orphan, until I was 21 and ready for the arena. It was then a huge  
explosion was heard, and a large robot began smashing itself through  
the city. I had no idea what to do, people were screaming and  
running, and my leapers got away, which I knew Keiver was going to  
kill me for, like I'm his personal slave or something.

It was then that I heard a strange voice behind me. I turned around,  
dumbly, and saw it was one of the precursor monks. I couldn't tell  
their gender or anything, they just gave me a strange sword, with a  
seal that matched my beloved necklace that supposedly belonged to my  
father. The Monk spoke.

Monk: A gift from your father, use it well.  
Janovah: My old man?

I looked back at the robot, and back where the monk stood, but they  
were gone. I knew what 'use it well' meant, I would have to  
dismantle the robot myself. I was afraid, I had no armor or  
anything, and I just stepped up to bat.

The robot didn't even notice the potential danger. I swung the sword  
once, and it glowed blue, as though charged with light eco! I kept  
swinging the weapon over and over, getting the feel and marveling  
at the glow of the blade. I had become determined to fight. So I ran  
up and struck the blade against its foot. RING. Nothing. What was I  
going to do now?

It was then that the monk appeared once more, and spoke again;

Monk: To use the power light powers of the sword of Mar, you must  
stand in the light yourself.

So I put two and two together.

Janovah: So I need to charge up with light eco?

The monk nodded. I looked at the light eco vent nearby quickly, and   
looked back where the monk should be standing, but gone again.

Janovah: WAIT! I've never done this before! I've never channeled eco!

And there was the monk on the refuge of a high up rock.

Monk: You can and you must.

So I ran over to the vent, petrified. I stepped onto the light, and what I felt was incredible. See I'd always had this dark feeling inside, and it felt far away. My sword flashed brighter than ever. With great confidence I charged, with incredible speed! My sword sliced through the robot like butter, and I kept slicing, until the robot was in many pieces. Just as quickly as the light had come through my body, it vanished. 

Everyone stared at me. Then out of nowhere they cheered. Talk about a good day! Then I was escorted to the palace, and brought before Lord Sig.

Pecker: My lord, she dismantled the robot single-handedly with assistance of light eco.  
Sig: Well shoot my crocadog and call me Sally!  
Pecker: She will definitely be used to us.

Just then Sig tossed me a trinket.

Sig: That's your first battle amulet. You can also leave the city if you'd like, and you can use the buggy called the Desert Screamer.  
Kleiver: YOUR LORDSHIP! Letting a little girl handle our vehicles, free to roam?  
Sig: She earned it, jelly boy. Janovah, you are also relieved of your underage duties.

I was spinning. As soon as I was dismissed I immediately found Kat and Daxter. Kat was smoking, and Daxter was pacing around to hear about it. I told them everything.

Daxter: What are waitin' for? Let's get out in that vehicle and see what kind of trouble we can cause!

So we all went out into the garage, and started up the Desert Screamer. I took to it right away, and I flew out of garage and tore up the dunes. However after a while we starting a windy path.

Daxter: I've never seen this path before..Um, maybe we should go back...  
Janovah: Let's at least find out where it leads.

And not long we came to a HUGE city with no walls. I mean it was HUGE. The sign as we entered said, "Franerik City".

Kat: Franerik! This place is awesome!  
Janovah: This was not where I wanted to go, though.  
Daxter: Well, where were you going?  
Janovah: To Haven City, I think my family is there.


	2. Chapter II

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter II 

My friends stared at me.

Janovah: What? I really want to see my family. Nobody ever told me who they were and where they went, I just have a feeling they're still alive.  
Kat: Can we at least stay a while? This place is the coolest.

We drove up to a large building with people flowing in. Apparently there was a concert happening by some singer named "Dash". People bartered their goods for tickets. I had never seen a concert, but bartering was easy, I had some nice precursor junk to trade. On stage was a strange looking girl, fuzzy all over, black spiky hair. I was getting bad vibes from her. Still her voice was high and cheerful, and enjoyable. But then something happened I knew was out the ordinary.

A great dark eco crystal hung above the stage. Then Dash swung up on op of the crystal, broke the chain holding it up, and her 'dancers' caused a smokescreen casuing her to get away, but we chased her. But little did we know that was not Dash at all. We caught up with her, but I relized I left my sword at home, and Kat was out of bullets for her guns.

But then, a figure stood beside us. It was...Dash? A different Dash, in black leather, not blue velvet like the other. She pulled out two pistols, stood with her back to Dash #1.

Dash #2: This is the part where you get hurt.

And she fired. She whipped around and emptied her guns into Dash #1, who was in fact a robot.

Dash: Let's get outa here, girlies.

She suprisingly knew where we parked and where we were from.

Dash: You're from Spargus. What are you doing here?  
Janovah: Sight-seeing.  
Dash: You're heading for Haven City, aren't you?  
Janovah: Who are you?  
Dash: The REAL Dash. I don't sing. It was the work of the precursors, for they seek to destory us.  
Janovah: What? How can that be?  
Dash: How could you not know?  
Kat: Are you sure we can trust her?  
Dash: You have no choice. I will be your accomplice to Haven City, because if they find me here I am dead. I can show you the way. Drive.

I obeyed, I was terrified, but strangely intrigued by her. Thanks to her navigation we made it Haven City.

Janovah: Where to?  
Dash: I have a friend we can see. His name is Torn, we served in the Krimzon Guard together. The KG used to be the police force for Haven, under Praxis. But then a great war broke out, not too long ago, it ended just before you were born. I know who you are, Janovah. I knew your father when I was young.  
Janovah: How do you know me? How do you know I'm that guy's kid?  
Dash: You are so similar.

She looked me in the eye.

Dash: I swear you look just like him. I mean only Jak could have hair that looked like a ripening banana. Anyway, Daxter, Torn's been using your place to hold meetings, you know, for the precursor counsel? Seem says he can contact Jak, boy you'd love to see him again.

It didn't sink in at first, but then it hit me.

Janovah: You knew. You knew all along and you never told me!  
Daxter: Of course I knew! Jak was my best friend and he told me to look after you, be a friend. And not tell you until you left Spargus. I was going to tell you but when you've kept a secret from someone for 16 years it's hard to break the news to them.

I didn't understand. This happened so suddenly. And was my father dead? They say he's not here but they're going to talk to him? We arrived a pub sporting the name "Naughty Ottsel".

Daxter: Honey, I'm home!  
?????: DAXTER! My hero!  
Daxter: Tess!  
Tess: Oh, 16 years!

It was a small blonde she-ottsel. I might have known. I just stood there, eyes wide, mouth ajar.

Dash: TORN!! Hey Torn!

Just then a guy walked out, in blue, with the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

Torn: DASH! I'd never thought I'd see YOU again.  
Dash: Guess what? That kid there, the blonde one, that's JANOVAH! That's Jak's kid!  
Torn: REALLY?

He looked me over, and I felt sort of naked.

Torn: That's very interesting.  
Daxter: TORN! You destroyed my place! You've got that goofy table there and everything!  
Torn: Anyway, the others should here soon. You're in luck, Janovah, we'll be speaking to your old man about getting his butt back here.  
Janovah: Where is he?  
Torn: In the past.

Now I was REALLY confused. We were seated amoung monks and more people. Tor pressed a switch on the table, and then a familiar yet strange face was before me.

Jak: Hello? SON OF A GUN! You guys! Daxter! Torn! And...who's this?

He was staring at me...I was scared cold.

Dash: It's Janovah. She's alive. She shares some vehicle skills, apparently.  
Jak: Janovah?

I out of nowhere, smiled.

Janovah: Daddy?

Oh yeah, that'll impress Torn.

Torn: We have a more pressing matter. The precursors are attacking the planet under a new leader, who it is, we don't know. We need you here.  
Jak: I suppose I could come.

And the conversing went on, I said nothing. It was weird, I felt REALLY naked. After it was over, I was relieved, but it never lasts.

Torn: Jan,

Like I was his close friend already, god don't I wish.

Torn: We're in trouble. The precursors' last attack left Freedom HQ without power. There's a power box in the sewer and you need to go turn it on.  
Daxter: Where have I heard THAT before?  
Dash: She won't last a second without me.  
Kat: Or me!

So we set off, all four of us.


	3. Chapter III

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter III 

We arrived at the door of the Sewer with Torn.

Torn: You probably have nothing to worry about. But just in case, I'll keep in touch with you over the communicator.

Torn handed me a walkie-talkie thing and I pocketed it.

Torn: Hey, I'm probably wasting this, but here's a little peashooter if things get ugly.

He tossed me a morph gun, loaded with scatter-gun ammo. I read about these in Kleiver's weapon catalogs.

Janovah: Thanks...  
Torn: Look, I'm leaving now. Good luck.

He walked away. Then Daxter nudged me and winked, so I smacked him in the back of the head.

Daxter: WAIT! You gotta gun! What do I get?

We made our way through the sewers.

Torn: We're picking up movement, be on your toes.

Movement? What happened to "You don't have anything to worry about."? We continued trekking, until a voice came that sent a chill through our spines.

?????: Not so fast, girls.  
Janovah: Who's there?  
?????: Your worst nightmare! You will not defile the power of the precursors so easily.  
Dash: SO WE FIGHT!  
Kat: Oh, he's going to KILL us!  
?????: I'm not going to kill you.  
Kat: Y-y-y-you're not?  
?????: No, HE IS!

He being a giant large jawed monster, covered with fur, and had claws longer than his toes.

?????: You seem frightened. Is my Teiroth too scary for you?

The Teiroth approached, stopped then charged. I raced away, for it was I he was charging at. I got onto the ladder, thinking I was safe until Dash charged up her fire whip. But then I felt pain beyond my worst nightmares, I felt his claws slash my back, and I screamed, lost my grip on the ladder, and tumbled to the ground in agony.

Torn: WHAT'S GOING ON? IS JANOVAH OKAY?

I realized my communicator had fallen out of my pocket when I fell, and the Teiroth attacked it. We were doomed. But then I saw Dash's whip miss face by inches and hit the Teiroth's face and it roared.

Dash: BACK! BACK YOU HORRIBLE BEAST! I HAVE NO FEAR!

She whipped the Teiroth, so it tried to bite her, and at the right moment, Kat shot the Teiroth in the neck, and it crumpled and died.

?????: NEXT TIME YOU WON'T COME OFF SO LUCKY!

I sat up, and felt blood trickling down my back, it still throbbed, but it didn't burn as it did.

Dash: That looked like it hurt.  
Kat: I thought you were a goner!  
Dash: Okay, let's try this again.  
Daxter: Eh, you okay, Jan?

I nodded and stood up, my legs shaking. Up ahead we saw the power box, with a switch. Who hides power boxes in sewer, anyway? I pulled the switch, and we climbed the ladder out, and Torn was there waiting for us.

Torn: What happened? Are you guys okay?  
Dash: We had a run-in with some creaton, and he sicked his Teiroth on us. Jan took a hit, it not as bad as it looks. We got the power box though.

I was too embarrassed to say anything.

Torn: I was afraid you were dead or something.  
Daxter: Aw, Torn's starting to care! Torn in Janovah, sitting in a..OW!

Torn had smacked Daxter. Not surprisingly. We returned to the Naughty Ottsel, where I put bandages on my wounds, and Dash, Kat, and Daxter went to the gun course to see Tess. I was alone with Torn. Out of nowhere, I started crying. I mean, like really BAWLING.

Torn: Hey, what's wrong?

He put his hand on my shoulder, sort of intimate-like.

Janovah: It's just I'm so confused. This happened so fast, and I looked like a wimp in front of my friends and you.  
Torn: I've never known anyone from an ARMY who took on a Teiroth and lived to tell the tale. Besides, you took on that robot all by yourself!  
Janovah: That was a total FLUKE! If Seem hadn't shown up I would have been toast.  
Torn: You're smart and brave, kid. And really, really pretty.

WHOAH. Easy there, tiger. I smiled.

Janovah: Are you _coming on to me?_  
Torn: Well, at this point I'm just surprised you haven't punched my face in, out of all the girls who've dumped me.

I laughed.

Janovah: Mmm, not much luck in that department, huh?

We laughed, and for a moment, he got really close, and his head sort of skimmed mine. But then we were interrupted (figures) by Kleiver on the communicator.

Kleiver: Yo! Lord Sig wants you back at Spargus NOW!

His head disappeared, and Torn and I looked at each other.

Janovah: I guess I have to go...I hope we see each other again.  
Torn: Me too. You know, would you ever want to come here, for like, forever?

I smiled an intimate smile.

Janovah: I'd like that.

And just as I was soooooo sure it was going to happen, Torn turned away, and I knew that was my queue to leave. And I did. I went to the gun course.

Janovah: Dax, Kat, you guys. It's time to go.

Dash and Tess had downtrodden looks. I smiled.

Janovah: What? You guys are coming too! But if anyone else comes we're going to have to start putting people in the trunk.

We loaded up in the buggy, and we were off. But I could not get my mind off Torn. I came to a reasonable conclusion.

I love him.


	4. Chapter IV

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter IV 

The ride back to Spargus felt very long. I had a bad feeling about it. We pulled up to the gate. I knew I was going to have to explain the new comers. Tess was too small for the Arena, and Dash could kick any of their asses. The gate opened, and next thing I knew we were surrounded by soldiers. Uh-oh.

Leader: You are under arrest for violation of law #23  
Janovah: Huh?  
Leader: It means you went outside Spargus to socialize with _them._  
Janovah: That's illegal?  
Leader: They threw us OUT, remember? And you even brought some BACK.  
Dash: Don't look at me! I'm from Franerik!

As we were being 'escorted' through the city, people gave us looks of disgust. We arrived at the palace; I knew we were in BIG trouble.

Sig: What the hell did you guys think you were doing?  
Janovah: You said I could leav-  
Sig: To the desert! Not to go mixing with those weaklings at Haven. I have no idea what do with you.  
Pecker: Well, I say we throw them out. But I am not the boss.

I hate Pecker. I LOATH Pecker. Because that's EXACTLY what happened to us. We were thrown out and left to DIE. We of course found we had one option: go back to Haven. Why? Franerik wanted to kill Dash, Spargus threw us out. But Haven City? We also had Torn, a familiar face. We trekked for hours until we found a river. Lucky us.

Daxter: Where was this thing when Jak and I had to come across here?  
Kat: I can't believe they threw us out! We saved them! Well, Janovah did, anyway.  
Daxter: You what's ironic? Last time we were going to Spargus from Haven, now it's to Haven from Spargus.

Daxter started a water fight with Tess, and Dash came up behind me.

Dash: Come on, help me look for something to burn for a fire tonight, I could use the company.

We began walking, not really seeing much, except for the occasional stray branch. Maybe she was going to tell me something good about my parents.

Dash: I don't think we're going to survive this.

Oh, way to make me feel confident!

Dash: And if it makes you feel any better I didn't know my mother, and my dad died because he was a slobbering alcoholic.  
Janovah: That really doesn't help; it just makes me feel bad for you.  
Dash: I don't know who or what my mother was. Errol made sure of that.  
Janovah: Errol? I read about him, he tried to destroy the world with the dark makers sixteen years ago!  
Dash: He was my brother.  
Janovah: But...he's...  
Dash: Normal? He's my half brother.  
Janovah: He killed your mom?  
Dash: Yes.

It hit me just like that, how selfish I had been. My problems were tiny compared to what she had gone through.

Janovah: I'm sorry; I've been really selfish. I mean, I HAVE my dad back. Sort of.  
Dash: No, the root to self-hate is when you're too self-critical. I have to warn you, there are forces at work inside your body that you have yet to understand. Special powers, eco powers.  
Janovah: Eco? Inside my body?  
Dash: Yes, it's hard to explain.  
Janovah: I don't understand. I don't understand anything these days.  
Dash: You will someday. We best hurry, it's getting dark.

We collected in silence, and returned to the campsite. We made a fire and sat together in a circle, looking at constellations. I saw one that looked like my seal.

Dash: Wow, that one looks like a herd of yakow thundering down the side of a mountain.  
Daxter: It just looks like a dog to me.

Dash closed her eyes and Daxter squinted at the sky. Dash opened her eyes again.

Daxter: Oh! I totally see it now!  
Dash: Now it just looks like a dog.

Soon we all fell asleep. Before I knew it I was awake again. Everyone was still sleeping, and the sky was pink and beautiful. It was one of the most beautiful sunrises I had ever seen.

Janovah: Whoa, check it out!  
Dash: Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it?

Her words had startled me; apparently she was only pretending to sleep.

Janovah: Oh, I thought you were asleep.  
Dash: I don't sleep well these days. I never have.  
Janovah: Why not?  
Dash: Because I'm afraid if I fall asleep my brother will kill me. Irrational, I know. But I can't help it.  
Janovah: Why do the precursors want to destroy us?  
Dash: Well, Seem says it's a punishment for our vanity.  
Janovah: Vanity? Everybody is vain. It's our nature.

Then Dash started imitating Seem, hand signs and all.

Dash: Such talk is very unbecoming of a hero.

I laughed, and Dash returned to her normal voice.

Janovah: That's not very nice!  
Dash: I think it's a load of crap. I think they just want power.  
Janovah: Yeah that sounds more likely.

The others woke up soon, and we set off, and after only a couple of hours we were back in Haven. We came to the port and I spotted Torn right outside the Naughty Ottsel.

Janovah: TORN!  
Torn: Janovah, you guys! What are you doing back here?  
Janovah: Spargus threw us out.  
Torn: You're kidding!  
Kat: They said some crap about how socializing with you made us weak.  
Torn: You guys go on in, I want to talk to Janovah privately. There's a meeting about to start.

They all went inside except for Torn. He took my hands in his.

Torn: Is everything okay?  
Janovah: Of course not! The precursors are attacking the world, remember?  
Torn: Well, how are your friends treating you?  
Janovah: Great!  
Torn: And Dash?  
Janovah: She's great; she's like a sister to me.  
Torn: Well, keep an eye on her, she's a good person, but she may do something that's not good. Also, your father is in there. Are you prepared to go in there?  
Janovah: No.  
Torn: Well, unfortunately, you have to go in there. I'm not trying be mean or anything.  
Janovah: I know.

We went in. My heart was beating a mile a minute. There was crowd surrounding someone, but I hid behind a pole, I was too afraid. I heard voices, familiar ones.

Sig: That kid is powerful. And using that fake law was the perfect excuse to set her off on her own, well sort of.  
Dash: YOU MADE IT UP? You mean we hurt our feet on that loooong journey for nothing?  
Sig: She's just like you, Jak. I mean she was defiant, when I spoke to her to the day, like she was...she was...  
Janovah: Offering a challenge.

I stepped out from behind the pole.


	5. Chapter V

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter V 

For a moment I wish I hadn't. Because everyone stared at me, and I got that naked feeling again. I spotted somebody, and it was like looking into a mirror. It was my father.

Jak: I think there's a little me standing there. Gee, these rifts are weird.

My mouth felt glued. I couldn't think of anything to say. And it was then that I realized I had ONE memory. When I was baby, I was afraid of the dark, and I remember seeing my dad, he'd said that there were no such things as monsters.

Janovah:.....  
Jak: You're not mute, are you honey?

I shook my head. This would be SOO much easier if everyone would leave.

Kleiver: WELL? Is your painted on? Start making sense, MAGGOT!

I threw a nasty look at Kleiver...my eye did that twitchy thing.

Jak: Your eye twitched. Your mom did that when she got mad.

My MOM? Suddenly I had a question to ask.

Janovah: What happened to her? Is she still...in the past?  
Jak: No.

Then it became obvious, she DIED.

Kleiver: Thank you captain obvious.

Now I just walked over and gave him a perfect right hooker in the eye. Suddenly, I had an overwhelming feeling, and I became kind of sweaty. The others left (thank god) to see a new gun Tess cooked up, and I was alone with _him._

Jak: It's hard to believe it's been 16 years. I shouldn't have left you here, I should have taken you with me...  
Janovah: What?  
Jak: I saw what happened to your back. I was young and foolish.  
Janovah: No, that was my fault, I-

But then I found there no more need for words. The rest I want to keep private, for the as long as I live. When it was over, I went outside.

_Shifts into 3rd person_

Dash: So, you and Janovah hit it off well.  
Torn: Yeah, she's really...a great friend.  
Dash: Are you sure that's it?  
Torn: I....  
Dash: Come on, you can do it, rhymes with 'dove'?  
Torn: ........  
Dash: Torn's in love! I'd never thought I'd see the day! I knew there was an inner man in all that tough-guyness!  
Torn: Shut up!  
Dash: Are you going to tell her?  
Torn: No. She's the heir of Mar, and I'm just some guy.  
Dash: She doesn't even know she's the heir!  
Torn: But when she finds out, she won't want me anymore.  
Dash: Quit being such a chicken.

_Shifts back to Janovah's point of view..._

Torn came to me, he said he wanted to tell me something.

Torn: I don't know how to say this, I've never said it before...

I closed my eyes, the feeling getting stronger, I got hotter, I couldn't hear anything but roar in my ears...And then a voice took over...

Voice: Danger is coming, Dark One, you cannot hide.

Things started happening in my mind, I saw things that no one else could, fire, destruction...I realized that Torn had leaned in to kiss me, his breath was close...Then I saw it...our world gone...It was blowing up...

Janovah: NO!!

Then everything went black for a moment, and I fell for what felt like a long time...Then I felt a cold rush, and I realized I must fallen into the port. The roaring in my ears started again...my heart raced...

Voice: You and your kind will perish. Precursors are meant to rule, and they shall...Be warned, do not meddle with us, or grave consequences will be set upon you.

It went black for good, and I felt hands grabbing at me, pulling me up.

Torn: What happened? Are you okay?

I felt limp, I couldn't speak or move. I felt a hand touch my forehead.

Jak: It's a dark power, Dax.

I awoke again, on a couch, in the Naughty Ottsel. I had my energy back. I wondered to myself, what was that?

Seem: I know what it is you saw. It's what will happen if you fail.  
Janovah: Fail what?  
Seem: There is a quest at hand. You must make a pilgrimage to the temple of Mar in the forgotten lands.  
Janovah: Fine, I'll go, but take care of my friends, especially Kat. She wouldn't understand.  
Seem: Do not worry about your friends. The temple holds the key to our survival. It activates something special, something that will change the course of the future.

I went outside, preparing to go, and I saw Kat and Dash loading up a zoomer.

Janovah: Oh no, not this time.  
Dash: Accept it, we're going with you.  
Kat: We're with you all the way!  
Janovah: But it might be dangerous.  
Dash: The word I'm worried about is 'might'.

And so we were off, on an adventure, all my own.

**_End of Act I_**


	6. Chapter VI

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter VI 

**_Act 2_**

We had just exited the city gate. And before us was a beautiful untouched landscape. We just walked, knowing nothing of where we were going. We walked for a long time, and we came to a canyon. We assumed this is the path that Seem wanted us to take, until...

Dash: A dead end.  
Kat: Oh, great!

It was then I spotted a door, shaped like my seal. My seal glowed, and the door opened. It was a grand temple.

Janovah: Well that was easy.  
Kat: Yeah...  
Dash: Almost..._too_ easy.

Up above we saw a balcony, with broken pillars as a ramp, and everywhere else was sealed. How convenient. We climbed to the top; well actually, Dash climbed up, and pulled us up, and followed a long hallway.

Dash: Shh…  
Kat: What?  
Dash: We are not alone; something lurks here.

We proceeded cautiously and quietly. We entered a room, dark and cold. There were two paths, and we spent some time pondering which way to go, because they both looked like we would have to run across, because they looked like they were going collapse. Then Kat, as curious as she is, took a step on one, and our hunch was correct, because the path collapsed with GREAT noise.

Janovah: Well I guess we can't do eenine meenie...

Then we heard a great, well I don't know what it was. It shook the ground.

Dash: MO! Let's go!

We started dashing across, but the collapsing was too fast, and we all fell through. We landed hard, and it hurt.

Janovah: Kat, why do you ALWAYS have to look?  
Kat: I'm sorry, I can't help it.  
Dash: Well there's no use crying over spilled milk.  
Kat: What are we going to do? It's too dark to see anything!  
Dash: Seem says you can do some lighty-up thing!  
Janovah: I'm not charged up with light eco!  
Dash: It's worth a try.

And so I just stood there, kind of forcing something...like I was trying to poop.

Janovah: This is a little embarrassing.

And the weirdest thing happened, a stream of blue light came down, and POOF. I was glowing blue again...awesome. We found a path up some stairs and a door slid open. And on a stand, there was a key. I knew that was the prize. Funny, I didn't know the key to our survival was a key.

?????: Well, well, the girlie brigade is back.

We turned around, and we couldn't believe what we saw...VEGER!!!

Veger: You may call me Lord Kannaka.  
Janovah: VEGER?  
Kat: Well, someone's been a busy bee.  
Veger: Ah yes, busy in leading the precursors.  
Janovah: VEGER is Kannaka?  
Veger: I'm sorry, that's not a valid password.  
Dash: Let's give him a password, girls. KICK HIS ASS!

Then we saw what Veger was standing on, a HUGE Precursor Robot.

Veger: I'm sorry it had to end like this, but alas, whatever it takes.

Then Veger did something weird with his hand, and the key flew out my hand, and into his, and he ran. The robot started to attack, and I pulled out my gun. We saw that if we made the floor cave in, we could get rid of it. The crack was thin, but there had to be a way. We kept dodging the attacks. I was getting the dark feeling again...It became a blur, and then the roaring started happening, and a message came through my head...KILL...KILL...KILL...I hit the ground with all my might, the feeling subsided, and reality settled. The floor was collapsing, we had to get out.

Torn: Over here!

Torn had followed us in his hellcat cruiser, and ran over to the window and jumped in. A close call. We flew back to Haven, and we arrived at the Naughty Ottsel. We saw Seem.

Janovah: Seem, Veger or Kannaka or whoever, he got the key!  
Seem: Yes.  
Janovah: What are we going to do?  
Seem: The world is at the hand of the precursors. We have but one choice, we must join them.  
Janovah: JOIN THEM? Join them in destroying what we worked so hard to build?  
Daxter: What happened to the good old coloring book that was noble?  
Seem: Monks are servants to precursors; it would be wise to join them.  
Jak: You were planning this from the beginning!  
Torn: You won't get away with this!  
Seem: But I already have.

Before anyone could do anything, Seem vanished in a cloud of smoke. There was a rumbling, ground shaking booms. We ran outside to see Precursor robots destroying the city.

Torn: Oh my god...  
Jak: I can't believe this!  
Torn: There's no way we can stop them all!  
?????: Never say never!

We turned at the source of the voice, and there was a blonde guy smoking a cigar.

Torn: Jinx!  
Jinx: That's right, I'm back.  
Torn: You have a plan?  
Jinx: Yeah, we need somebody to plant these bombs on the robots. They look small, but when detonated, BOOM!  
Torn: We need somebody to do it.  
Janovah: I'll do it.  
Torn: Are you sure...it could be...dangerous.  
Janovah: I'm willing to take that risk.  
Jinx: Okay then...ah...  
Janovah: Janovah.  
Jinx: Hey aren't you Jak's kid?  
Janovah: Yes...  
Jinx: Well in that case, Jakky Jr., take the hellcat, and get close and drop a bomb on each.

I flew the hellcat, madly working the controls, getting real close to a robot. It swiped at me; I managed to toss a bomb on it. It got easier each time, until finally every robot was bombed.

Jinx: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

And indeed the robots blew apart, pieces falling, into the port, but Jinx had detonated too quickly because I got caught in the back blast, my hellcat's engine exploded and I jumped out into the port. I swam to shore, where Torn pulled me out.

Torn: That was...close.  
Jak: She's reckless, like me!

My dad smiled at me, and I smiled back, like a real parental bond. He left for the Naughty Ottsel, and FINALLY, I was going to get my victory kiss from Torn. Well I was, until I heard somebody.

Seem: Next time you won't come off so lucky!

I launched myself at him, but he disappeared before I could grab him. I cursed and muttered under my breath.

Torn: Come on, we'll get him eventually.

Now I was too pissed to kiss anyone. This wasn't about the world anymore. Now it was personal.


	7. Chapter VII

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter VII 

I returned to the Naughty Ottsel, quite disgruntled. Sig was on the messaging hologram thingy.

Sig: Spargus is under attack by Precursors!  
Janovah: What else is new?  
Sig: But this time, they've outfitted metal heads with armor and biological enhancements! We need your help!  
Janovah: I'll be right over!  
Sig: I think I found the answer to...

But he got cut off, because there were explosions, and he disappeared.

Torn: It looks bad. I'll call out the Freedom League to render assistance if needed.  
Daxter: Jak! Say something! She's your kid!  
Jak: I don't like this. I think Janovah should stay here.  
Janovah: I can fight!  
Jak: No! Remember what happened in the sewers?  
Janovah: I can do this! Why don't you believe I can? You did!  
Jak: I was seventeen!  
Janovah: I'm sixteen! I can handle it!  
Jak: You're staying and that's final!

I had never been yelled at before. Well, by Kleiver, but he didn't matter. So everyone but Dash, Kat, and me got ready. Before he left, Torn came to me.

Torn: Hey, I'm sure your dad just doesn't want you to get hurt.  
Janovah: Nobody believes I can do this.  
Torn: What do you mean.  
Janovah: They're all watching me, just..  
Torn: Waiting for you to screw up?  
Janovah: Yeah.  
Torn: Hey, I'm just being negative. I'm sure with our army, we'll be in and out!

And so they left. And we wasted away. Daxter actually stayed to, to "Keep an eye on me". Just that made want to go. So I decided to.

Janovah: Hey guys, why don't we go to Spargus and those metal heads hell!  
Dash: Kill metal heads; get revenge, sounds good to me.  
Kat: I'm not good, I need a group. Count me in!  
Daxter: Wait a minute. You're not supposed to leave the city, remember.  
Janovah: I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.  
Daxter: Then what are we here for?  
Janovah: HEY, YOU FOLLOWED ME, REMEMBER?  
Dash: Don't look at us, he said it!

We took a zoomer to Freedom HQ and Daxter latched to my leg the whole way. We got in the Hellcat, and I shook Daxter off.

Daxter: NO NO NO NO NO!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!

We took off, leaving Daxter by himself.

Daxter: Gone again! Someone needs to get a BEEPER for this kid!!

And we flew to Spargus. We landed with subtlety. We crept in, and it was disaster. I pulled out my gun and strarted shooting. The Freedom League was getting their asses kicked.

Torn: RETREAT! RETREAT!

Just then, a metal head came up behind him and hit him with a metal rod, knocking him asunder. He appeared to be okay, but the metal head was closing in. I ran up and shot it in the head. I had never seen so much blood in my life. Torn looked surprised to see me. Sort of half shocked and half relieved. Then his looked turned to horror.

Torn: Janovah!! Look out!

I looked behind me, and saw a huge metal head charging, the shock made me fall and drop my gun. It so close and so fast, I screamed, but before it could strike me, my father came and slammed into it, hard. He then gunned it down. He came over and helped me up, with utmost concern.

Jak: Are you okay?  
Janovah: I'm fine.  
Jak: Thank god.

Then he hugged me. It felt awkward on my part. People were retreating, screaming the city was lost. And it was, completely destroyed. We got on an air train, and flew back to Haven. I walked into the Naughty Ottsel, Torn was off helping prepare the shield wall, and the others were getting ammo and guns from Tess. My father sat me down and cast me an angry look.

Jak: What did you think you were doing? You could have been killed. I die every time you do this stuff.  
Janovah: You've never said anything before.  
Jak: That's because I tried to convince myself that you would be okay. But I can't keep putting a happy face on your getting in danger. Let me tell you something my father told me. There are times where you take your enemy head on, and sometimes you wait, until their weakness is revealed.

He left, and I left to the Gun Course. Dash and Kat were bickering over who killed more metal heads.

Dash: 34!  
Kat: 36! I win!  
Dash: What!!! Let me see that counter...TESS! I THINK THIS THING IS DEFECTIVE!  
Daxter: Jan! There you are! I thought you were metal meat! You know I chase after you, risking my TAIL, to keep you from dying!  
Janovah: Well, sorry for living my life! I guess I'll just curl up in a corner and do nothing so you can go on as you please!  
Daxter: Hey! Don't that tone with me young lady!

I just walked away. I wanted to go find Torn; he probably had something interesting to say.

Daxter: You..You stop right there MISSY!! STOP!!!

I came into Freedom HQ, and I found Torn alone.

Torn: Hey. Nice shooting back there. I wish you hadn't gone though.   
Janovah: You knew I could fight, why didn't you stick up for me?  
Torn: Because you could have died. I couldn't risk that.  
Janovah: If I hadn't gone, you would have died.  
Torn: Better me than you. You didn't have to do that.  
Janovah: It's what you do; I wasn't going to let you be mauled.  
Torn: Hey, you dropped this.

He handed me my seal. Then I left to go on to what was next.


	8. Chapter VIII

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

_WARNING: _Due to the graphic nature of this chapter, parental discretion is advised.

Chapter VIII 

I stroked my seal for a brief moment. I wanted to know what to meant, what does this all mean? Secrets were being kept from me.

Janovah: Torn? What does this seal mean?  
Torn: Um...what do you mean?  
Janovah: There's something that you're not telling me. There's something nobody's telling me.  
Torn: I have no idea how to explain this.  
?????: Allow me.

I turned around, and I saw a tall, pale man. His hair was black, and greased up. Right off the bat I didn't like him.

?????: I'm General Rin. And you must be Janovah.

Rin walked up to me, and put his cold hand my shoulder. I shuddered, and I was afraid. I tried to make it apparent to Torn, so maybe he could do something.

Rin: This...person here, Torn, hasn't offended your grace has he?  
Janovah: Of course not! And grace?  
Rin: Oh...the commoner didn't tell you.

I had hoped Torn would say something by now, but he just looked offended, and had a sort of face that said, _stop touching her!_

Rin: Why do you lay his troubles upon you? He obviously doesn't appreciate your talents.

His hand crawled down to my back. My heart was racing. Torn looked really offended, and he left. Nooo!

Rin: That seal is the seal to the house of Mar; you are the heir of Mar.

This one hit me like a brick. I'm the future queen of Haven City! But then Rin's hand soon went a little below my lower back into an uncomfortable zone.

Rin: Ah, think of the fortunes you will have.  
Janovah: So, my dad is MAR?  
Rin: Yes, but he is a childish fool!

He had used his hand that was touching me to make a gesture with his fist. I felt a minute of relief, but then he went around in front of me, and touched my seal, which I had put on.

Rin: The house of Mar will become glorious if you break the cycle...

He reached a little lower. That was it.

Janovah: STOP!!!!

I was horrified, I ran out of the room, and down a bunch of empty, dark hallways. I found an empty cabin, with several floors. I went up to the highest one, collapsed on a bed, and started crying again. I decided to sleep on it, and find Torn and apologize. I slept for while, because when I awoke it was dark outside a window nearby. I got up, but then a voice from behind chilled me.

Rin: Have a nice nap?

I whipped around, horrified. I could barely see him in so little light. As he approached, I backed up. I had realized I had left my weapons on the bed. I hit the wall. I was trapped like a mouse in a hole. I felt a cold, clammy hand stroke my face. I immediately grabbed it.

Rin: I will have a place in the house of Mar...I will marry you, my dear.  
Janovah: NO!  
Rin: You may not have a choice!

Then he whipped hid arm out of my grasp, grabbed my arm, and threw me to the floor. I was shocked, and I tried to get away. But he grabbed me and threw me on the bed that I had slept on. I grabbed for my gun, but he kicked it away. He held me down and climbed on top, and violated me. It was one of the most painful experiences of my life. I kept screaming but no one heard me.

Janovah: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Rin smothered my mouth with a pillow, and I could barely breathe.

Rin: You will cooperate or I will kill you myself!

He left, and I was alone, crying, afraid. I was trapped. The next morning came. They always do, relentlessly. I had slept there. I awoke, and stood up. I looked around, nobody. I just got my things...but my gun was gone! There was blood on the pillow, so I went to a bathroom and saw I had a gash on my eyebrow. I had never felt so vulnerable. I couldn't hide anymore; I was going to have to face them. I went to the room where Torn usually is, the one where I met Rin. Torn was there, he looked somewhat sympathetic, and confused.

Torn: Hey...how are you?  
Janovah: Doing okay...  
Torn: I um, I heard...so you're marrying Rin, eh? I mean, he does have a lot of money...

Oh NO. Now Torn thinks I'm some snob who likes rich slime balls...

Torn: What happened to your eye?

Enough! I was going to tell Torn everything, the truth!

Janovah: Listen, Torn, I-  
Torn: You don't have to say anything. I was dumb to think we could actually, you know, do this for real. Why would a girl like you like some old guy like me?  
Janovah: You don't under-  
Torn: I do understand.

And he left. His heart broken, and meanwhile all I had thought about was myself. I walked out, down the hallway, where Dash approached me.

Dash: I'll be honest. I don't get it.  
Janovah: You wouldn't.  
Dash: Why? What happened? What happened with you and Torn?  
Janovah: It's...I just...can't talk about it.  
Dash: You can tell me anything. You know that. Well, whenever you're want to talk, I'm here for you.

Oh, Dash...if only you knew. I kept walking, and then Kat cornered me.

Kat: How could you? How dare you?  
Janovah: Huh?  
Kat: You're going to marry that slime ball! I must have been totally wrong about you, all you want is money!  
Janovah: You don't understand!  
Kat: What's there left to UNDERSTAND?

I just made an angry noise and ran past her...She was being really insensitive. No, I was. My life was ruined. I ran to an open window and threw my seal out of it. I was mad at it. I kept walking. I soon found myself back at the cabin. There was an envelope on the handle. I opened it, and there was a letter outlining the date of the wedding, and all plans. It was in 3 days. And 3 days passed fast.


	9. Chapter IX

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter IX 

I was called into a grand room the day of the wedding to be fitted into my gown. It was black, like Rin's heart. He followed me everywhere, making sure everyone thought it was a 'mutual' decision. I stalked into a long hall; the wedding was about to start. I was about to throw my life away. But then it occurred to me...It was MY fortune, he couldn't take it unless I died. _Unless I died._ He was going to kill me! Of course! He might keep me around for a while, maybe as a sex toy, but he would kill me nonetheless! I walked up, and the guy marrying us was mumbling, until the fatal words...

Guy: You may now kiss the bride.

Of course, I hadn't gotten to say any I do's, the kiss was the test. Rin leaned in, and his breath was putrid! His cold lips touched mine...one more second and it would be done...

Janovah: NO!

But then Rin jerked me forward and put my mouth on his...eww....He started licking my mouth with his tongue. It felt like worms inside my mouth. I threw a look at Daxter...one I had used in the past when I was in trouble. It said one thing; Get help. He darted out of the room...I pushed Rin away. Enough is enough.

Janovah: I can't marry you! I never agreed to this! You want my money and my throne! I'm through with you!  
Rin: GUARDS! Seize her!

Freedom League Guards came from all angles. Dash, Kat, and my dad all leapt up to fight them off, but there were too many.

Rin: Well, my WIFE, I'm going to make sure you don't interfere again!

He pulled out a pistol and cocked it. This was it...BAM. At the exact right moment, a giant metal head crashed in, roaring. It took Rin in its jaws and swallowed him. Sig and Daxter jumped down.

Daxter: Orange Lightning saves the day again!  
Sig: Young folk, they can never stay married

It was over. I had survived and I wasn't married to Rin.

Daxter: I'm just glad you survived that kiss.  
Janovah: That wasn't a kiss. He was molesting my mouth.

I walked over to Torn.

Janovah: I'm sorry.  
Torn: About what? I should be sorry. You tried to tell me.

Torn lifted my head, and tried to kiss me. But I put my hand on his mouth.

Janovah: Not now, sorry. I just want to wait for this whole thing to blow over.  
Torn: Okay.  
Janovah: Will this do for now?

I hugged him; I squeezed him tight, and pecked him on the cheek.

Janovah: Of course, now I'm a widow, and I have a lot of grieving to do...Okay! I'm done!

We all laughed. I changed back to my normal clothing...I guess I forgot to mention what happened to the metal head. Sig captured it, and he put it back in its 'pen'. I was back at the Naughty Ottsel, my 'home' basically. It was two days after. Kat came to me.

Kat: I'm sorry I said those nasty things to you...  
Janovah: It's okay, you didn't know.  
Kat: Sometimes I wish I could as good of a friend as Dash.  
Dash: Don't we all?

Kat frowned, and Dash noogied her.

Dash: I'm just kidding, you knuckle head!  
Kat: Hey!!  
Janovah: Hey lovebirds, we have to focus on Veger!  
Torn: We tracked down the HQ of the Precursors. It's a giant Palace right here in the city, in the catacombs. You up for an adventure?  
Janovah: I'm always up for an adventure!

I packed my weapons and everything, for the final battle for our survival. We traveled to the catacomb entrance. It was awesome; we finally made it to the entrance, a giant wall, into the Precursor City. I looked ahead to see what lay before me.


	10. Chapter X

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter X 

We had come to the catacombs in a strange yellow vehicle, through an equally strange tunnel. Torn had accompanied us to the front gate.

Torn: Be careful in there. The command center is on the other side of the city, according to our scouts.  
Daxter: Of course this can't be EASY! What are we going to do in there, anyway?  
Torn: Your mission is to infiltrate the city, get to the command center, and take out Veger. Bring him back alive if possible. Once you've secured the command center I can send in troops to invade. This one has a small chance of success, but if we don't infiltrate NOW, it will too late. Veger is launching an army large enough to kill us all. There is a node inside that will disable all precursor robots. This bomb should do the trick.

Torn handed me a small, circular object that I assumed was the bomb. Then the communicator bleeped, and pulled it out.

Jak: There's an army of precursor robots heading for the city! The whole place is on high alert! We need you back here, Torn!!!  
Torn: I'm on my may!

I put the communicator back in my pocket.

Torn: I have to go now. Be careful. Oh yeah, and if things get nasty...

He handed me a blaster mod for my gun.

Torn: There's a gun upgrade. Good luck, Janovah.

Torn got back on the vehicle and drove back through the tunnel.

Seem: This plan is folly.

We turned around and saw Seem, standing behind us.

Janovah: YOU!  
Seem: Do not be angry.  
Janovah: Why shouldn't we be angry?  
Daxter: Yeah, Paint Face!  
Seem: Veger was not what I thought. I was trying to be what I wasn't. This plan is folly, but we still must try.

Seem took my hand, and placed the key, the 'key to our survival' in my hand.

Seem: There is a chute that goes directly into Command Center. It's up that ladder there. Good luck.

Seem vanished once more. We saw the ladder he had pointed to. I decided to climb it, and I did. It was very high, and ended at a circular door. I carefully clung on, and I spotted a keyhole.

Daxter: Be careful up there! Don't hurt yourself!

I wobbly wedged the key into the hole, barely holding myself up. I turned the key hard, and the circular door began to lower. So I leaned back, and back...until I fell. And it was a long way down. I quickly activated my light powers and used my flight to glide to the ground. My communicator had fallen from my pocket, Daxter had caught it but it was falling from his hands.

Jak: Hey, are you guys okay?  
Janovah: Yeah, we're fine!  
Jak: We need you to come back here for a brief time before you infiltrate, we think we may have found the ans-

we heard an explosion and a scream over the communicator. But then Daxter dropped it, and it smashed on the ground.

Kat Dash Janovah: DAXTER!!!!!  
Daxter: I suppose it's too late to say, 'oops'.  
Janovah: We have to get back, come on!

We flew back out of the catacombs, and when we entered the city, we couldn't believe our eyes. The place was being destroyed, giant robots smashing everything, and smaller ones killing everywhere. We hurried to the Naughty Ottsel, which had been completely destroyed.

Daxter: NO! My beautiful pub!!  
Dash: Jan, go find your dad; we'll hold them off!

I ran into the rubble, I scratched around, until I heard coughing, and I saw my father lying there, covered in debris.

Janovah: FATHER!

I hurried over, in horror.

Jak: Janovah...

His voice was weak.

Jak: Veger is...going to use a satellite...to activate the army. My part...in this is over. You must carry on the House...of Mar...  
Janovah: No! I'm going to save you!  
Jak: Don't! Save the people.....I was happy...and proud to be your father....

He coughed a little more, and in one last breath...

Jak: I....love.....

But he didn't get to say "you". His eyes closed one last time...no life, no breathing, dead. I cried, I cried there for a long time. Kat and Dash came over and saw what happened, but they didn't say anything. They just walked away, not far; they talked to Torn for a while. And finally, Dash came to me.

Dash: Janovah, it is time to go.

We left. I looked back once, one last look at my father. We took the vehicle back to the catacombs, and we climbed the ladder, not knowing what lay ahead.

**_End of Act 2_**


	11. Chapter XI

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter XI 

**_Act 3_**

Dash: Who designed this stupid thing?  
Kat: Precursors...always got to do it fancy.

We finally crawled through the hole. It was long hallway.

Dash: Keep quiet, we want to get through undetected.

But unfortunately quiet was not the answer, because almost immediately, 3 of those smaller precursor robots rolled up to us. They folded themselves into little wheels, and unfolded and put up a shield to attack. The robots flipped open, launched their shields and began to fire dark eco blasts at us. We dodged them as fast as we could. I shot at them with my blaster, but it would penetrate the shields. We jumped over to the other side of them when the folded and charged us. One went over the edge of the door and fell, the other two stopped unfolded and started to fire again. We started to back up, and the robots started to pace up to us. I fired at one and took it out. The remaining one stopped and fired again, I kept trying to penetrate the shield with shots, but because its shield was up it was ineffective.

Dash: Hit them when their shields are down!!!

We started backing again, and the robot once again started pacing again. Not smart. Kat shot it once, then I shot it, and Dash finished it off.

Kat: That was tense!!!  
Dash: Stay prepared! We've probably got a lot more coming our way!

Daxter just stood glued to my shoulder.

Daxter: Um...maybe I'll just sit this one out...  
Janovah: You're going to just sit there?!? They killed my dad!!!!!

I felt a rage like no other surging through me. This was WAR.

Daxter: Oh alright. FOR JAK!!!

We charged down the hall, and into a large circular room. Four more robots faced us.

Dash: Take strategic positions! Split up! SPLIT UP!

I ran off to one side, to take on one of the robots. It turned to face me, and I cocked my gun, ready for battle. It put up its shield, and fired. I frantically dodged, and I strafed from side to side, and back, so it started pacing again. I shot it three times, and Daxter finished it off by hitting it with a piece of metal. We high-fived and looked around. Kat got the upper hand on one, and took it out. Dash was battling one, she finished it off, but one fired from behind and hit her. She crumpled to the ground. Kat and I fired rapidly, forgetting the shield. Finally we overwhelmed it and took it out. We rushed over to Dash.

Kat: Dash!! Are you okay?!?  
Dash: No...  
Janovah: Come on, we'll help you, let me-  
Dash: No!! You have to go, you have to hurry!  
Janovah: But, we can't leave you!  
Dash: I did my job, now you must do yours!  
Janovah: No solider gets left behind!  
Kat: I'll stay, you go! We'll beat this! We 'beat' things all the time!

So Daxter and I proceeded through a door into a hall, and through another door, into another circular room, very large. At a control panel was Veger.

Janovah: YOU!!!  
Daxter: You're in for it, COUNT VULVA!!!  
Veger: VEGER, YOU IDIOT, VEGER!!  
Daxter: I _MEANT_ THAT ONE!!!  
Janovah: You killed my father!  
Veger: Yes, we all have our sob stories. I'd stay and 'chat' but I have an appointment. I'll leave someone to take care of you, poor dears...

Veger was backing to a teleporter. A door opened on the opposite side of the room, and a hologram or something of the fattest man I had ever seen floated out.

Daxter: KREW?!?  
Krew: Yes, the technology has allowed me come back as a ghost. And-What the? Did Jak have a sex change?  
Janovah: No...I'm his DAUGHTER...Janovah!  
Krew: Yes, well...I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you, it's nothing personal, I sort of like you.  
Janovah: Yeah, this sort of puts a damper on our relationship.  
Veger: Enough with the small talk! Exterminate them!!

Veger jumped into the teleporter, and Krew prepared to attack. I was perplexed on how this whale was going to kill us. Then he started spawning mini-versions of himself. The mini-whales started coming at us. I shot them quickly, and turned my aim to Whaleman Prime. I shot him several times, but seemed unaffected. Then a saw a glowy blue mechanical thing on his side, and I shot it.

Krew: NOOO!

His hologram body started to flicker on and off.

Krew: Damn you!!! I promise you, you will meet the same STICKY end as your father!

Then he flickered off forever.

Janovah: Come on, Dax, let's go into that teleporter!!

We jumped in, and we came out in a corridor. Through the windows I saw a sight I had never seen before.


	12. Chapter XII

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter XII 

It was black...It was space.

Janovah: Check it out!  
Daxter: Ain't nothing I haven't seen.

I walked slowly down the corridor, admiring the beauty of the endless, vast space. I finally reached a door with a button to open it. But I stopped, because I heard voices.

Rin: I hope this army compensates for my failure...  
Veger: Humph, I've decided to stop chasing the bee. I'm going straight for the hive!  
Rin: Planning something delicious, I expect?  
Veger: I'm going to blow up the entire planet, with a special bomb.

Just then, of all times, Daxter sneezed. Loudly.

Veger: What the hell was that? Never mind, carry on.

I heard footsteps, and a door opening, and closing. Silence. I put my hand on the button lightly, not pushing it. Dare I? I listened for one more second. Still nothing. This was no time to become cautious. I pushed it.

Rin: Humph, _typical._  
Janovah: Oh, my ex has been alive all along! Oops, I guess we're caught in a 'Lover's Quarrel', huh?  
Rin: I wouldn't laugh now, my pretty. I have obtained powers, Dark Eco powers I could not awaken inside the city.

Rin held out a hand and my gun seemed to magically fly out of my hand into his. He through it aside. Uh-Oh.

Daxter: Get him, Jan!! KICK HIS ASS!!!!

I clenched my fists, ready to attack. Rin seemed to be waiting for me to make the first move. I took a deep breath, and launched forward. I tried to punch, but he snatched my arm. I swung frantically with my right hand, missing.

Rin: Oh, poor thing can't even beat me up.  
Janovah: I suppose I should tell you my big secret before you kill me.  
Rin: What's that?  
Janovah: I'm not left handed.

Oh, that was good! Because I made a real attempt to slug him, and I got him, good. He let go of both arms, but unexpectedly shoved me backwards, and I went sailing into the wall, I tried not show my pain as I got back up.

Daxter: You're not going to take that, are you! Get him!!!

I ran up to him, and this time he smacked me sideways, and grabbed me around my chest.

Rin: Now we're in a bind.  
Janovah: Ha, ha!  
Rin: What's so funny?  
Janovah: The look on your face when I do this!!

Foot to groin. Oh yeah. He crumpled, tears in his eyes.

Daxter: Oh yeah! That's the way to stick it to him!

I began to beat him up; he was pathetically lying there, clutching his crotch. It was funny, until he did something I did not expect. He raised his arm, and purple lightning launched from it, and it hit me with excruciating pain. I screamed, I could not help it.

Daxter: Janovah? JANOVAH!!! Nobody does that to my friend!!!

I was continuously being blasted with dark eco. Daxter leaped from my shoulder and in a daring feat, he landed on Rin's head and started to pull his hair. The blast stopped coming, and I collapsed...I had roaring in my ears, and the images came back...I was having another vision.

Voice: There is not much time now...If you do not hurry, your planet's fate will be sealed...

I saw images of a great bomb hitting the planet...explosions...everyone dying. But then it ended. I was lying on the floor, barely able to move. Rin had Daxter around the neck.

Rin: Let this be a reminder to all you Denzians...you are pathetic little beings put on that planet to serve PRECURSORS!  
Daxter: And what are you? Chopped Liver?  
Rin: Ah, if all goes well, I shall become a precursor myself.  
Janovah: That's not true!

I stood up.

Janovah: We are not meant to serve precursors.

Rin's eye twitched, and dropped Daxter. He began to slowly approach.

Janovah: If it hadn't been for us Precursors wouldn't be here! It's YOU who need US.

He got up close. He smacked me to the ground, and pulled out a gun, a pistol. He cocked it and pointed it at me. Then something happened I never expected. Rin was suddenly thrown back against the wall. Then I heard gunshots, and Rin fell, bleeding, dead. I looked to the source of the outburst. There was Seem, followed by Kat and Dash, both of which were holding a pistol.

Janovah: You guys! Dash!  
Dash: Did you ever doubt me?

She came over and helped me up.

Kat: There isn't much time!! Veger is going to launch that bomb soon! There are fighters in the hangar.  
Dash: Kat and I will take care of the robot node. Just take out the bomb. Be careful!!  
Daxter: I'm right behind you!  
Janovah: You're going with me?  
Daxter: I'm doing this for Jak, remember?

I turned to exit. I walked to a sign that said Hangar and prepared for the final battle.


	13. Chapter XIII

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter XIII 

My whole body was tense...the final battle, the final struggle...I looked back on what had happened...I started out as a simple Spargus farm girl, and now I'm heir to the throne of Haven City, about to go on a mission that was surely suicide. I remember in school, they would tell us stories, and how the smallest person can make all the difference. Was _I_ the living example? Of course, schooling doesn't go far for Spargus women, it's a very sexist place. Maybe I can change all that when I go home. Oh yeah, that's right-I can't go home, the Precursors destroyed Spargus. I walked to a door in which the sign hung over. Then I remembered-I still had the bomb for the node. So I used my communicator to contact Kat.

Janovah: I just remembered-I still have the bomb to use on the node.  
Kat: Keep it. We have some explosives right here.  
Janovah: Okay, I have a feeling I'm going to need it.

Then I heard shuddering and the satellite was shaking...

Kat: The planetary destruction bomb was launched!!! GO!!

Then I heard an explosion, a loud one.

Kat: We just blew up the node!! We're going to the teleporter, we'll be okay!!! GET TO THE HANGAR; THE SATELLITE IS BLOWING UP FROM THE INSIDE!

I slammed the button on the door, and it flew open. The whole place was shaking, and alarms were going off. I ran into the room, and one ship was available. It was a large place. The one ship was pointing towards a tunnel that was open and revealed black space. But the ship was TINY.

Daxter: What a shrimp!  
Janovah: Either that or we die with this satellite.  
Daxter: Um, I choose slight possibility of life but still probably death!

The cockpit was open, and we hopped in. The satellite was shaking madly now. We had to get out. I found the button to close the hatch on the cockpit. I saw a little piece of paper taped to the steering wheel on how to operate the steering. The paper said to pull out to go forward. I did and we went-BACKWARDS? Straight into a wall. But no damage. I began to ease it slowly forward by pushing in...I stopped and flipped the paper upside down.

Janovah: Ooops...  
Daxter: What was that?  
Janovah: Some jerk just...put these thingies on wrong..  
Daxter: Okay let's try this again! WITHOUT the oops!

Then the whole satellite shuddered...it quaked violently...I looked behind and saw a HUGE wall of fire, coming right at us!

Daxter: AAAAAAH!!!! GO!!!!

I pushed in hard, and we zipped forward. But then...the wide opening in the tunnel began to close.

Daxter: They're closing up on us!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!!

I went as fast as I could...the opening got smaller...the wall of fire getting closer...

Daxter: Must go faster....MUST GO FASTER!!!!

We were close...it got smaller...ALMOST THERRE!!!!

Daxter: AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

We made it. We were free!

Daxter: YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Janovah: ELVIS HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!  
Daxter: Thank you very much!  
Janovah: Oh yeah, I have SKILLZ!!  
Daxter: We did it!  
Janovah: Not yet...

There was still the bomb...I spotted it almost immediately. It was a huge missile, heading straight for the glowing orb that was our planet.

Daxter: Well without Veger this will be cake!

But of all people to appear...It was Veger. He flew in front of us in a slightly larger ship. His voice came through a radio on the panel of our ship.

Veger: UGH! You little infidels! Well, your planet's going bye bye!

Then I realized. He must had been planning to evacuate the precursors on to the Satellite...but now he was going to kill us all. His ship attached to the bomb...

Veger: We will all die together, how wonderful!

No. It wasn't ending like this. I saw something out of the corner of my eye...I turned around...W whole damn fleet of precursor ships tailing us. My thumbs found the triggers.

Janovah: It's now or never Dax.  
Daxter: Yeah! May we be remembered on the likely hood we die!  
Janovah: We won't die, we won't fail. Not this time.

I fired. And so the final battle began.


	14. Chapter XIV

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter XIV 

Out from the sides of the ship fired lasers. I saw little gauges on the panel...One was for light eco, the other for dark eco. The lasers were blue, so I must be using light eco. I felt the ship shake suddenly, and then it stopped. We were hit, but kept going. On a gauge on the far right, one that said 'shield' had decreased slightly. A ship swerved in front...It hit my lasers and exploded. 

Daxter: Was does this button do?

Daxter held down a blue button, and we went incredibly fast. I steered the ship towards the missile. We got close enough...but my light eco lasers were not powerful enough.

Janovah: Good thinking Dax...you can let go now. Try and find the button so I can switch weapons.  
Daxter: I'm on it.

I swerved and barrel-rolled; dodging enemy ships behind us, while trying keep aim on the missile. But we were still being hammered.

Janovah: C'mon Dax!! Hurry up!!  
Daxter: Um...which one is it?!?

Finally Daxter pushed a purple button. A voice came out from the panel, artificial sounding.

Voice: Switching weapons...now using Dark Eco RPG Launcher.

Out from a little lower in the ship, came some small, fast missiles. The slammed the bomb over and over, exploding.

Voice: Warning: Shield Generator Damaged. Light Eco Emergency Repair initiated.

The shield gauge was empty. We had to move.

Daxter: Look-Cargo launcher? Do you think maybe the bomb we were going to use on that node would work?  
Janovah: Only one-way to find out.

I began to fly the ship closer. I eyed our light eco supply-it was starting to get low.

Janovah: Daxter! Push the turbo again!

Daxter obeyed and we went flying forward again.

Daxter: Get closer!!  
Janovah: Okay!  
Voice: Dark eco supply empty.  
Janovah: Oh crap!  
Daxter: We're not going to make it!!  
Janovah: We'll win if we die trying!

We were getting closer and closer...almost there.

Daxter: Come on you fuzzy alien ASS HOLES!!  
Janovah: Come on, we just want to HURT you!  
Daxter: We're almost there!  
Voice: Light Eco supply empty.  
Janovah: It's now or never!

I handed the bomb to Daxter. He placed it in a little slot.

Voice: Do you wish to launch item?  
Janovah: Not until the fat lady sings!

We were hit a little more; the back of the ship was on fire.

Janovah: 1...

Alarms on the panel started going off.

Janovah: 2...

The ship shuddered more.

Janovah: 3!!!!!!  
Daxter: In the words of my generation...  
Janovah Daxter: UP...YOURS!!!!!!

Daxter mashed a red button right next to the slot. The bomb disappeared down a hole...we saw some fly to the missile...BOOM. All white.

We did it. We won.


	15. Chapter XV

The Legacy of Janovah

_Author's note: _I do not own anything about this fanfic except the plot, Franerik, the Precursor City, Janovah, Dash, Kat, Rin (unfortunately), and Teiroth.

Chapter XV 

_The Conclusion_

I stood before the burning wreckage of the ship. On my own planet. In the distance, I saw more burning metal, the remains of the missile. Tears streamed down my face. I was alone with Daxter who was doing a victory dance. I heard an engine, and I looked up, and saw a familiar blue hellcat landing. Torn, Sig, Dash, and Kat were in it. Kat ran out squealing and caught me in a girly-friendship hug. Dash walked over.

Dash: Great job, Heroine. Wanna lift? We're going to have a party...it's going to be a tight fit though.

Daxter, Kat and Dash got in the hellcat, and Torn walked over to me. We stood close...he leaned in...and we kissed. After all that time, I wondered what kissing felt like...it felt like it wasn't real; I was just lost in Torn.

Daxter: Are you two lovebirds coming?

We got in the hellcat...at a loss of words. We went to freedom HQ and in one of the copious large halls we had a party.

Daxter: So there I was...I mean, so there we were!!! Locked in a neck-to-neck battle with Veger!! Eco supplies dry, shield gone!!! It was then that I thought quickly....WE SHOULD USE THE CARGO LAUNCHER!!!  
Dash: Daxter, you have to be the biggest credit whore I have ever seen.  
Janovah: Actually, for the most part that was TRUE.

I walked over to a corner where Torn was sort of skulking.

Janovah: Dance with me.  
Torn: Um...no offense...but I can't...it's not my thing.  
Janovah: Please???

I stuck my lip out a little and drooped my eyes.

Torn: Please don't give me that look!! I can't stand that look!! Oh...all right.

I put my hands on his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and sort stepped around awkwardly.

Torn: This is really embarrassing...

We tripped and fell backwards on the floor...and we sort of rolled around a bit until I had him pinned.

Janovah: Pinned ya!  
Torn: Yeah, yeah, let me up.

I did...but then he pounced on me and me pinned.

Torn: Oh yeah, now who's pinned?

Then he kissed me...

Daxter: Hey, GET A ROOM!!!

We got up...Then Pecker flew over, and gave me my seal.

Pecker: Long live the Queen...

Everybody kneeled before me...unbelievable...I was queen. After the party I found the empty cabin once more...I found on a bed a crown, one with the seal of the house of Mar on it. I put it on and looked in the mirror...Then I jumped on the banister of the staircase, knowing I would land safely.

**_THE END_**


End file.
